The present invention relates to tube clamps of the general type disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 096,809 filed Nov. 23, 1979. In said application a pair of clamping members are described which are adapted to be bolted together and to a fixed structure.
In some instances it is desirable to be able to fixedly secure one of the clamping members to a structure which does not permit securement by bolting. In such a case the clamping forces could be applied by providing a tapped hole in the fixed member to permit a bolt to be passed through the other member and into the tapped hole. However such a procedure is not desirable since tapped holes are not as reliable as bolts and nuts. Furthermore additional precautions, such as safety wiring, would be required in many cases to prevent the bolts from backing off. By the present invention a simple structure is provided permitting the use of bolts and nuts.